Knight of the Dawn
by Galaya
Summary: Soon after the arrival of two brothers, twenty year old Kay and fifteen year old Galahad, a terrible curse is unleashed. Camelot will need help from an old friend to survive. Can their past wrongs be forgiven? Set after season 4's finale.
1. Prologue

**_Knight of the Dawn_**

Galaya

**Here's the introduction to a story I came up with (today.)**

Prologue

Bandits crashed through the forest after their prey; a young man and a boy.

"Galahad, run ahead of me. Go find help!" the young man told the boy, Galahad.

"Kay, I don't want to lose you, too!" Galahad protested.

Kay smiled sadly.

Both turned as the bandits charged.

"Go!" Kay ordered, pulling out a curved sword.

Galahad ran whilst Kay prepared to face their pursuers.

* * *

><p>Merlin bent down to examine a plant. Confirming it was rosemary, he carefully laid it in his bag.<p>

Suddenly, a young boy crashed into the clearing.

"Help!" he cried. "Please!"

Merlin stood up quickly. A bit too quickly. The young warlock's vision was veiled with black for a moment.

As soon as his vision cleared, Merlin peered at the boy.

He had fair skin, curly blond hair, and brown eyes. There was a scar on the right side of his nose. He looked strangely familiar to Merlin.

A memory flashed through the warlock's mind.

Hesitantly, Merlin questioned, "Galahad?"

The boy looked surprised.

"Merlin?" he asked.

Merlin smiled. Then realized something was missing.

"Where's Kay? And Dølric and Vaníce?"

"Mother and Father were killed by raiders three years ago. Kay told me to find help."

"So, you haven't seen Kay in three years?"

"No, we've been traveling together and were running from bandits." Galahad panted.

"Take me to where you were when you separated" Merlin ordered. "Let's go help your brother."

**Well, how'd I do? Good? Bad? Neutral? **

**Merlin knows Kay and Galahad (who are brothers.) I'll reveal why and how in the next chapter.**

**Reviews?**


	2. Family

**_Knight of the Dawn_**

Galaya

**Here's the second chapter. I tried to explain a couple things here.**

Chapter one: Family

Galahad rushed to where he had left his brother, Merlin following close behind. They soon heard fighting ahead.

The bandits had Kay surrounded, and Kay was obviously losing.

"Gwthio'r ymosodwyr ymaith!" Merlin yelled.

The bandits flew away from a startled Kay.

"Kay!" Galahad exclaimed, relieved.

Kay turned around.

Spotting his brother's companion, he inquired, "Merlin?"

"Hello, Kay," the warlock replied, grinning. "Good to see you again."

"You've gotten better with your magic."

"I've been learning how to use it. Galahad tells me Dølric and Vaníce are…"

"Dead? Yes." Kay sighed.

"Will you tell me how it happened?" Merlin asked gently.

"When we arrived in Chovvel to see Grandfather one last time before he died, everything was basically normal. Grandfather died a couple weeks later.

"While we were preparing to set out for Ealdor, raiders attacked. They killed Mother and Father, but captured Galahad and I.

"We were as good as slaves. They had us doing chores for them for months. When we finally escaped from our bonds, we stole two swords and ran away.

"We had no idea where we were, though. I believe we are in Camelot now?"

Merlin nodded.

Kay continued, "Anyways, we practiced with our swords as often as our travels allowed. Neither of us are too bad with a sword. And now we're here."

"I'm so sorry for your loss. I often wondered why you never returned to Ealdor," Merlin responded.

"Merlin, what are you doing in Camelot?" Galahad queried.

"I didn't fit in in Ealdor anymore. Mother was worried that the others would find out about me. I couldn't control my, magic. Once she found out Will knew she sent me to live with Gaius, Camelot's court physician. I'm now servant to King Arthur."

"Servant to a king, you?" Kay laughed.

"I know. A king that hates magic no less! But Arthur's not that bad. He's _nowhere near_ the tyrant Cenred was."

"Was?" Galahad questioned.

"He died over a year ago. Well, he was killed. Esectia is now ruled By King Lot," explained Merlin.

"We could use a place to stay for the night, could you…?" Kay started.

"Come with me. You both are quite welcome to stay in Camelot. And your injured, Kay."

Kay looked down at his arm.

"It's just a scratch," Kay said.

"Come on, you might like Camelot!"

"You always have been like an older brother to us," Kay chuckled.

"What? I am your cousin, after all!" Merlin grinned.

**Did I do a good job of explaining the relationships and backgrounds?**

**Gwthio'r****ymosodwyr****ymaith****!: Push the attackers away!**

**Please review!**


	3. Camelot

**_Knight of the Dawn_**

Galaya

**Hope I didn't confuse you in the last chapter!**

Chapter two: Camelot

Merlin, Kay, and Galahad walked along the well-worn trail to Camelot.

"Camelot is even more amazing than the stories say!" Kay observed upon entering the city.

"I know. I'm still impressed by it and I've lived here for over three years!" Merlin agreed.

"Can we stay for a while? Please, Kay?" Galahad pleaded.

"Why don't you? You both look like you could use a couple days' rest," reasoned Merlin.

"We've been traveling so long; we've forgotten what it's like it's like to have a place to call home," Kay admitted.

"You're both always welcome in Camelot. Even if you get banished."

"Banished?"

"Used to happen quite often when Uther was king. Arthur is a far better, a fairer, king than his father was," Merlin said. "Even if he is a royal prat!"

"A royal… Prat?" Kay asked.

"Not as much now as he was when we first met."

"You know King Arthur?" Galahad exclaimed.

"I'm his servant, remember?" Merlin replied.

"Oh. Right."

"How'd you even become his servant?" Kay inquired.

"I saved his life," Merlin chuckled.

"How?" Galahad asked excitedly.

"When I arrived in Camelot, there was an execution. The mother of the executed man promised Uther that she would get revenge. At the banquet a couple days later, she impersonated the singer Lady Helen of Mora and tried to kill Arthur. I pulled Arthur out of the way of the knife she threw," Merlin explained.

"And so Arthur wanted you as his servant?" Kay asked.

"No! We hated each other back then!" Merlin laughed.

"Really?"

"Yes. But not anymore. He's changed since then. He isn't as arrogant as he used to be. Uther was actually the one who did it, surprisingly. I'm a sorcerer, after all!"

The three of them continued talking as they worked their way through Camelot. The subject of their conversation ranged from herbs to griffons. Galahad particularly liked hearing about the times Merlin had saved Camelot from evil sorcerers. Kay preferred hearing about the adventures Merlin had had.

"If you do stay in Camelot, be ready for adventure!" Merlin chuckled. "Oh. Hello Gwaine!"

"Merlin! Who're they?" the knight questioned.

"They are my cousins, Kay and Galahad," Merlin answered. "Kay, Galahad, this is Gwaine."

"That's _Sir _Gwaine."

"You hate titles," retorted the warlock.

"True, true."

"You're a knight?" blurted Galahad.

"Yes… er… Galahad?" Gwaine responded.

"Yep!" Galahad confirmed cheerfully.

"I'm not sure I'd trust those two together," Merlin muttered.

"Why not?" Kay looked over at his cousin.

"They're very alike. Both spirited and adventurous. And both a bit rowdy. I swear the only major difference is that Galahad can't stand even the smell of ale and Gwaine is notorious for getting drunk. I've had to drag him away from the tavern often enough I just don't want Galahad getting any bad ideas."

Kay and Merlin watched as Galahad and Gwaine chattered on. After a while, Merlin decided that they needed to get Kay to Gaius due to the former's wound.

"Come on, Galahad. We don't want to let Kay's shoulder get infected because you couldn't stop talking," Merlin urged.

"Right! Sorry!"

"Come on!"

**I hope I cleared up any confusion in this chapter!**

**As always, please review!**


	4. Morgana's Problem

**_Knight of the Dawn_**

Galaya

Chapter three: Morgana's Problem

Morgana sat in her hovel, pondering the unexplainable event. A _dragon_, albeit a young one, had saved her! She hadn't even known there were any dragons left.

Currently, the witch wondered why it had saved her at all. She had done nothing to deserve being saved. So, why?

Morgana thought back to the time before she discovered her magic. Everything had been fine, as good as they ever would be. Gwen had been her oldest friend. Arthur had been like her brother, which he had turned out to be. Morgana remembered his words, _"What's happened to you Morgana? We used to be friends."_ Arthur, even after all she'd done, didn't truly hate her.

And Merlin, Merlin had been so kind. She understood why he had poisoned her; he was protecting his friends.

"_You know nothing of loyalty, Morgana,"_ he had once told her. Maybe he was right.

Maybe loyalty meant forgiveness

**I know this is a short chapter, but it's better for this one to be shorter; a longer chapter would ruin this. The next chapter should be up today.**

**Reviews are welcome!**


	5. Night

**_Knight of the Dawn_**

Galaya

**I would like to thank my anonymous reviewers, since I can't send PM them.**

**Sophie: Thank you! I'm glad you find it interesting!**

**CinaParadox: Thank you very much!**

Chapter four: Night

Merlin, Kay, and Galahad entered the court physician's chambers. Gaius was standing with his back to the door.

"Merlin, did you get the rosemary?" the physician inquired.

"Oh, er, yes," Merlin replied.

"You forgot."

"No! I did get some! I just got distracted."

Gaius turned around and beheld Kay and Galahad.

"Who're they?"

"They're my cousins, Kay and Galahad. Their father, Dølric, was my mother's older brother," the warlock introduced them, and then turned to his cousins. "This is Gaius, the court physician and my mentor. He's taught me everything I know about medicine and, well, _magic_."

Kay, Galahad, and Gaius all looked surprised, unaware that their new acquaintances knew of Merlin's magic.

"Merlin!" Gaius scolded the warlock.

"It's alright, you all know about me!" said warlock protested.

"But you do need to be careful! Many depend on you, even if they don't know it!"

"You know about Merlin?" Galahad asked the physician.

"He's known since the day we met; I saved his life," Merlin explained. "Er, Kay's arm is cut."

"Here, let me see," Gaius replied.

Kay showed the physician his arm. Gaius grabbed a wet rag and began to clean the wound.

"Merlin…?" Gaius started.

"Honey?" Merlin guessed.

"Yes. And bandages."

The warlock handed long, white pieces of cloth and a jar of honey to his mentor. Gaius took the items and began spreading honey on the gash. Kay winced as the cool substance came into contact with the raw flesh of his shoulder.

"I'm tired," Galahad sighed as the physician bandaged his brother's arm.

"You didn't look like it a while ago," Merlin teased.

"I do have a sword," the boy warned.

"I thought you said you were tired, Galahad. Swinging a sword isn't something you do when you're tired," Kay remarked.

"Hey!" Galahad protested.

Merlin, Kay, and Gaius laughed at the boy's antics.

"Merlin, why don't you get them situated," Gaius suggested.

* * *

><p>Merlin was lounging on his bed, Galahad was asleep on a mat, and Kay was sitting at the desk.<p>

"You said earlier that you've been practicing magic?" Kay questioned.

"Yeah. Er, Gaius will most likely get angry with me, but would you like to see?" Merlin replied.

"Sure!"

Merlin looked over at the lit candle.

"Rise gan eich ffynhonnell!" the warlock chanted. "Ffurflen i mewn i draig!"

The candle flame rose off of its wick and flickered into the shape of a dragon. Kay stared at it in wonder whist Merlin grinned. With a flash of golden eyes, the flame resumed its original shape and floated down to its wick.

"That's amazing. I wonder why magic's banned in Camelot! Who knows, besides us and Gaius? In Camelot," inquired Kay.

"Magic's banned in Camelot for many reasons. People use it for the wrong ends," Merlin sighed. "It's the fault of Camelot's former king. And everyone else has been taught that magic is a terrible sin. So, no one else knows about me."

"Is life better or worse here in Camelot?"

"Well, many strange things happen here. But we always are able to explain them and they're all targeting the throne of Camelot. So it's easier to be around other people. Not the work, though. I've lost count of how many times I've saved Arthur's life and no one knows about it."

"Has anyone who isn't in Camelot found out about you?"

"Plenty of people. A sorcerer by the name of Gili, and two who I met in Camelot, but… died: a knight, Sir Lancelot, and a druid girl by the name of Freya." Merlin's voice trailed off.

"You loved her," his cousin guessed.

"Yes. I did. Even though she was cursed."

"Cursed? How so?"

Merlin just shook his head, obviously unwilling to talk about it.

"Ever found out who your father was?" Kay asked.

Merlin grinned, "Better; I met him."

"You did?"

"Yeah. He was the last dragonlord, Balinor."

"Well, that does explain your magic. How'd you meet him?"

"The Great dragon was attacking Camelot, so Arthur and I went to find the last dragonlord."

"Who is your father."

"Yes, but Gaius only told me that the night before we left. And I never told Arthur. He, and his father especially, would have seen the son of a dragonlord with the deepest suspicion. Especially since it's a gift handed down from father to son," Merlin said.

"So you're a dragonlord?" Kay exclaimed.

"Yeah. The last."

"But, your father-"

"Is dead."

"You said you met him!"

"I did. He died two days afterward."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Losing Freya was worse."

"Does anyone else, _living_, know?"

"All the druids usually seem to know. Most of them call me Emrys for some reason…" the warlock replied.

"Emrys?" Kay queried, seeming to recognize it.

"You've heard it?"

"The Mist Woman* called you by it."

"Ah. I'm not exactly surprised. Almost all creatures of magic call me Emrys. Kilgharah doesn't."

"Kilgharah?"

"The Great Dragon."

"The Great… oh… right."

"Well, we'd best get to sleep. There's a mat over there for you. I've too get up really early because the prat has 'so many' things to do tomorrow."

Kay got up and walked over to the proffered mat. He spread it out and lay down. A thought suddenly crossed his mind.

As he started to rise, Merlin asked, "What's wrong?"

"The candle. I forgot to put it out." Kay explained.

"I've got it. Ddiffodd y fflam!"

The flame winked out of existence, enveloping the three in darkness.

"G'night, Kay."

"Night."

***The Mist Woman is from my story,**_** A Scar Like Frost**_**.**

"**Rise ****gan****eich****ffynhonnell****! ****Ffurflen****i****mewn****i****draig****!" "Rise from your source! Form into a dragon!"**

" **Ddiffodd**** y ****fflam****!" "Extinguish the flame!"**

**Reviews, please?**


	6. Spirit and Mischief

**_Knight of the Dawn_**

Galaya

Chapter five: Spirit and Mischief

When Kay woke up the next morning, he found Galahad sleeping peacefully and no sign of Merlin. He entered the main room of the physician's chambers. Gaius was mixing liquids together over a small fire. Kay was wary of fire ever since seeing a village burned to ashes by the raiders whom had enslaved him and Galahad.

"Where's Merlin?" Kay asked.

"He's gone to bring the King and Queen their breakfast," the elderly physician answered.

"Queen?"

"Didn't he tell you? The King married a couple weeks ago."

"Who's the Queen, then?"

"Her name's Guinevere, though she prefers Gwen. She's not of noble birth; daughter of a blacksmith."

"A blacksmith's daughter as the Queen of Camelot?" this information intrigued Kay.

"Arthur doesn't care as much about status as his father did. Gwen and Merlin are good friends . Just as are Arthur and Merlin."

"Then why does Merlin complain about him so much?"

"Habit. Before they actually knew each other, both of them hated the other. Merlin was annoyed by how many chores he had and how arrogant Arthur was back then. They're always complaining about and insulting each other. It started from the moment they met. Though, Merlin didn't know who Arthur was at the time. Don't let it fool you; either one would, and have, risked their life for the other one. Although… ah, never mind."

"What?"

Don't tell Merlin this; I don't want to worry him. I'm not sure that Merlin is entirely mortal."

"He might be immortal!" Kay was shocked.

"Yes. He's survived things that no mortal ever has. Such as the Dorocha's touch.," Gaius explained.

"And the incident with the Mist Woman!" Kay added.

"Mist Woman?"

Kay looked surprised.

"I thought you would know about that."

"What incident are you referring to?"

"It was about eleven years ago," Kay shrugged, and told the story.

"I've never heard of this 'Mist Woman.' I've heard of similar things, such as the Dorocha or the Vilia. She was most likely a spirit. Merlin has never told me about that scar nor have I seen it. You said it's always freezing to the touch*?"

Kay nodded.

"I don't know what to think," The physician admitted.

Merlin entered his master's quarters. After setting the royals' breakfast down, he flung the curtains open.

"Rise and shine!" the warlock announced.

"G'way, Merlin!" the King mumbled.

"Gwen yawned and greeted Merlin cheerfully.

"Arthur, perhaps you don't want breakfast this morning?" Merlin persuaded.

Arthur muttered something unintelligible into his pillow. Merlin grinned at Gwen. The Queen got a feeling he was about to do something mischievous. Merlin grabbed the King's leg and pulled him off the bed. Gwen stifled a laugh at her husband's yelp of surprise.

"_Mer_lin!" Arthur yelled.

"Yes,_ sire_?" Merlin asked cheekily.

"Ah… just… _shut up!_"

"Yes, sire. So, are you going to eat your breakfast or not?"

"Lazy idiot."

"Lazy? Who doesn't want to get out of bed?" the warlock retorted.

"Stop it, you two!" Gwen laughed.

"Stop what?" was the defiant reply from Merlin.

"Merlin!"

"Okay! Okay!"

Merlin started cleaning, chuckling to himself all the while.

"How do you do that?" Arthur probed.

"Do _what_?" Gwen responded.

"Get Merlin to shut up."

"By not throwing something at him."

"I don't throw things at him!"

"_Oh, no! Of course not!_" Merlin rolled his eyes, laughing.

"_Mer_lin!" the King shouted, throwing a pillow at the offending servant.

Merlin dodged the pillow easily, cracking up.

"Arthur!" Gwen warned. "Tell me _now,_ you don't throw things at Merlin!"

"He deserved it!" Arthur retorted.

Arthur squirmed under his wife's glare. Suddenly, he realized something.

"Merlin's happier today than he's been for weeks," he observed.

"You're right," Gwen agreed.

"I wonder why."

**Good so far?**

***Read **_**A Scar Like Frost**_** to understand this.**

**Reviews?**


	7. Kay and Gwen

**_Knight of the Dawn_**

Galaya

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have no idea where I'm going with this story or how long it'll be; I'm making it up as I go along. So, it might be a while before the next update.**

Chapter six: Kay and Gwen

Kay, after finishing his breakfast decided to go look around Camelot. Galahad wanted to go with him, but Gaius had asked the young boy to help him. When the physician had mentioned that he needed help gathering herbs, Galahad had brightened, eager to visit the forest.

Currently, Kay was wondering around the area near the castle. He soon heard swords clashing and decided to go see what was going on. He arrived at the training grounds for the Knights of Camelot. Merlin was standing off to the side strapping up one of the Knight's, he guessed King Arthur, armor. The warlock looked to be in a good mood. Apparently, he said something annoying and the Knight glared at him.

The Knight walked over to the others on the field. Merlin stayed back to watch.

"Alright! Let's go!" the Knight shouted.

Another Knight, a young man with dark skin and short black hair, stepped towards the first. They began to cross their swords. The Knight whom Merlin had helped was easily the superior one. The fight was over quickly, the second Knight had been defeated.

Kay heard someone walk up behind him. He looked back to see a young woman with golden skin.

"They're really good, aren't they?" she asked.

"I've never seen anyone as good," Kay admitted.

"I'm Gwen, by the way."

"My Lady."

Kay bowed in respect. She was the Queen.

"Please, don't!" Gwen laughed. "I've only been Queen for a couple weeks! I'm not used to it. I'm actually just a blacksmith's daughter and a former maid who fell in love with the crown prince, well, now _King_ of Camelot."

"Sorry."

"It's alright. You have your own sword?"

Kay looked down at his curved blade.

"Yeah. I've had it for over three years. It has kept my brother and I alive," he answered.

"You have a brother?"

"Yes. His name's Galahad. He's five years younger than me. I'm Kay, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Kay."

They stood in silence for a while, watching the Knights.

"Who's who?" Kay broke the quiet.

"The blond one is Arthur," Gwen gestured to the Knight Merlin had helped.

"Ah. I thought as such."

"Really?"

"Well, he's a good fighter. I've heard that he's one of the best. And Merlin said he was Arthur's servant."

"You know Merlin?" Gwen inquired, surprised.

"Very well," Kay chuckled. "Perhaps _too_ well. And I should, as he's my cousin."

"Merlin's your cousin!"

"Yeah. His mother, Hunith, is my father's sister."

"All the times I've been to Ealdor, I've never seen nor heard of you."

"We left Ealdor about four years ago. About a half a year later, my parents were killed by raiders and my brother and I captured. We escaped a couple months later and have been trying to find our way back," Kay explained.

"I'm sorry. You know, that would explain Merlin's happiness this morning."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since we retook Camelot from Morgana about a month ago, he's seemed a bit down. We don't know why. It's good to see him back to his normal good spirits again."

Kay laughed.

"What?" the Queen questioned.

"It's just funny to hear that. He had said life is better for him here in Camelot, but I didn't know much."

"What do you mean?"

"Back in Ealdor, he really didn't fit in. I remember there were a couple years when you really had to think hard to remember the last time he had laughed or even smiled. No one really liked him and many of the others our age actually physically hurt him a few times."

This information shocked Gwen. Why would anyone want to hurt Merlin? He was kind and very friendly. And he helped other people without complaint.

"Why?" she asked.

Kay shrugged. "Odd things happened to him and no one else knew what to think. And people can be very cruel. Merlin got a lot of the worst things that there are in this life. He might seem happy-go-lucky and carefree, but really, he tries as hard as he can to see the good in life so that he doesn't dwell on the hardships."

"Just what exactly _has_ happened to Merlin?"

"All I can say is that sometimes I wonder why he hasn't gone insane."

**There, finally I got Gwen and Kay to meet. Should I have Kay save Arthur's life or should they meet at a random point?**

**Please review!**


	8. The Curse Begins

**_Knight of the Dawn_**

Galaya

Chapter seven: The Curse Begins

A young sorceress stood before an altar. Her long, black hair framed her thin face. Two knights stood behind her.

"Camelot shall fall and Arthur Pendragon will pay for his crimes!" she announced, brown eyes flashing with hate. "He and his father murdered my brother. We shall go to Camelot and oversee his downfall!"

The Knights backed up, giving the witch room to cast a spell. Said witch lit a candle a placed it on the altar. She pulled out an amulet.

"The Amulet of Vin'Nar. Said to hold enough power to destroy a kingdom. Let's see if the legends are true, shall we?" the witch said. "Feign salwch, yn syrthio i gysgu. Tywyllwch, cofleidio eich croesawu."

Darkness engulfed the candle flame the amulet began to glow with a black light. The knights shifted restlessly.

"Let us go to Camelot. The curse will do our work for us, but only if we plant it. Are both of you ready?"

"Yes, milady," one knight replied.

"Yes, Lady Diadi." The other agreed.

**I know, short chapter. I just couldn't figure out how to make the longer.**


	9. Of Training, Forests, and Hunting

**_Knight of the Dawn_**

Galaya

**Here's the eighth (well, technically **_**ninth**_**) chapter! **

**What is it with me and groups of three?**

Chapter eight: Of Training, Forests, and Hunting

Arthur beat Elyan, Percival, and Leon easily. Gwaine did an underhanded move and won, but became distracted by his victory. The King knocked him off his feet. That resulted in a very disgruntled Gwaine picking himself off the ground, swearing to get back at Arthur.

Merlin heard laughing and looked over to see Gwen and Kay watching, and laughing, as the Knights trained. The warlock was pleased that his friend and cousin had met. That led to him wondering how well Arthur and Kay would get along. They'd most likely get on fine. Gwen seemed to be alright with him and Kay was Merlin's cousin. Merlin didn't see any reason to worry.

He turned back to the Knights. They were all walking over laughing, with the exception of Gwaine. The roguish Knight was grumbling darkly as he slunk over.

"Looks like you took quite the beating there, Gwaine!" Merlin called cheekily.

"Shut up," the Knight muttered as glared at Merlin.

"Ah, Gwaine's just a sore loser," teased Elyan.

"I'll show you 'sore loser!'" challenged the offended Knight.

"Stop. We're going to be using the crossbows next and I don't want to have one of my best Knights incapacitated due to carelessness," Arthur ordered.

The Knights prepared for the practice and began shooting. Merlin, once he was done setting up the targets, strode over to Kay and Gwen.

"How do you like Camelot so far, Kay," Merlin inquired.

"Seems interesting," his cousin replied.

Gwen laughed. "This is a rather uneventful day. We often have some sort of magical creature or an assassin to worry about."

"Or an evil sorceress trying to take over Camelot," added Merlin.

"Or some sort of disease that we don't know how to cure."

"Or a sudden drought."

"Or…"

"I get the point!" Kay burst out. "Why do people stay her if there are so many threats?"

"You get used to it quickly. Took me only a couple days before I knew to expect dangers like that. I give it perhaps another day until Camelot's next problem rises," Merlin said.

"I'll agree with you. It's been quiet for weeks; something major is going to happen soon," Gwen nodded.

The three of them stood still, watching the Knights train. Leon and Arthur were the best with the crossbow. Elyan seemed a bit more familiar with them and Percival drew them easily. Gwaine kept on releasing the drawstring before the bow was loaded.

"Poor Gwaine isn't having much luck today," observed Gwen.

"He's drunk," Merlin chuckled. "I had to drag him away from the tavern again this morning. He nearly started a fight."

"This is also normal, I take it?" Kay questioned.

"He wouldn't be Gwaine if we didn't constantly have to stop fights in the tavern because of him!"

Kay shook his head, clearly baffled by 'normal' life in Camelot. He had been traveling a long time and so knew to expect the unexpected, but this was very new to him.

After a while, Merlin headed back over to the Knights to help them finish training and then to retrieve Arthur's and Gwen's midday meal.

Back in the royals' chambers, Merlin happily puttered around whilst the King and Queen ate. Arthur watched the servant, wondering what was up with him.

"Merlin, why don't you go home and eat? Also, my dogs need exercising. Take them out before this evening," he said.

"Yes, sire. Oh, er, while I was down in the kitchens, I heard that some Lady is going to be visiting Camelot. Lady Diadi?" Merlin responded. "Ever heard of her?"

"No. I haven't. Go on, you're obviously hungry."

The warlock nodded, and headed out. He dashed back to the Court physician. When he arrived, he saw Gaius, Kay, and Galahad eating their midday meal. There was a fourth plate set aside for Merlin, who sat down and ate it gratefully.

"Do you have the rest of the day off?" Galahad asked.

"No. I still have to take Arthur's hunting dogs out. Would you two like to come?" Merlin queried.

"Yes!" Galahad cried.

"Why not?" shrugged Kay.-

The three of them and Arthur's four dogs were resting in a small clearing whilst Merlin, by Galahad's request, showed them a few magic tricks. The warlock made leaves bunch together and fly around as the dogs chased them.

"Why is magic banned? This is amazing!" the youngest of the three exclaimed.

Merlin and Kay looked at each other.

"Not everyone uses magic the way I do. Many use it for personal gain. I've seen more sorcerers than I care to count use it for destruction. One of my closest friends here in Camelot turned against us out of fear not to long after she discovered her magic," the warlock explained.

"Who?"

"The Lady Morgana. She's now Camelot's most dangerous enemy."

"Oh."-

The next day, Merlin was surprised to see Arthur and Gwen already awake when he brought them breakfast. The King just laughed when this was pointed out to him, saying that he did have some skills.

"And you have me, too" Gwen reminded her husband.

"Yeah. So, see, it's not astonishing that I can get myself dressed, now is it?" Arthur teased.

"No, Gwen got you dressed," retorted the warlock.

"_Mer_lin!"

"Stop it, you two!" laughed the Queen.

"Only if _he_ does," Merlin stated.

Arthur snorted. "You're the one that started this, idiot."

All three of them laughed whilst Merlin proceeded to set the King and Queen's breakfast down.

"Merlin, prepare the horses; we're going hunting," ordered the King.

Merlin walked away, pretending to be angry. "You never give me much forewarning, do you?"

The warlock dodged as a pillow flew at him with a wide grin on his face. Dashing out of the room, he went to prepare for a hunting trip.-

Kay and Galahad finished eating their breakfast as Gaius looked for coughing medicine. Galahad had woken up that morning with a cold. Nothing serious, but bad enough for Gaius to request the young boy staying inside, preferably in bed.

"Kay, would you get me some more honey? I'm running low," the physician implored.

"Sure. Where would I find some?" replied Kay.

"There's a clearing near a stream which contains a beehive. Make sure you wear gloves and cover your face. Merlin didn't the first time and came back with only a little honey and many bee stings."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Kay gathered the supplies he needed and headed out. The guards let him pass without question, having seen him arrive with Merlin two days before. The clearing Gaius had spoken of wasn't hard to find. The stream's trickling led him to the otherwise silent area. The forest was almost _too_ quiet for Kay's comfort. He began to wonder if there was some sort of danger.

Looking up, he noticed the sky was a bit darker than it should have been; it was still quite early in the day, only around noon or so.

'Hmm, strange…' Kay thought.

**THERE IS NO FORESHADOWING IN THE SECOND PARAGRAPH! Just thought I should say that. I don't want to have Kay and Arthur hate each other. Kay is Merlin's cousin in this story and I don't want Merlin torn between his friend/master and his cousin. It'd be an interesting plot, but doesn't really go with Kay's character.**

**I believe this may be my longest chapter in any of my stories so far.**

**Anyways, reviews?**


	10. Darkening Sky

_Knight of the Dawn_

Galaya

**I apologize for not updating in a while. I was on WordPad and so couldn't really update. As for the description on Diadi, this is how I imagined her when I came up with her character.**

Chapter nine: Darkening Sky

Galahad came down the steps from Merlin's room yawning. Kay was eating breakfast and Gaius was sorting herbs. There was another bowl of porridge on the table for Galahad.

"You slept late," Kay commented.

"I haven't slept that well in years. It felt so good to simply lie there," his younger brother replied.

"It's amazing you were able to sleep so late. I would think you would have woken up early, since that's what we're used to."

"Yeah," the boy agreed, yawning. "Where's Merlin?"

"He went to wake the King and Queen," Kay told him.

"Oh. I was just… um, why is it still dark out?"

Merlin approached his friends' chambers, feeling nervous. It still seemed to be night, but he knew that it wasn't. Something was definitely wrong; there was the familiar feeling of frozen sand underneath his skin that went along with dark magic.

Glancing around, the warlock entered the royals' chambers. He set the breakfast down on the table.

"Rise and shine!" he called.

"Merlin, it's still dark out. It can't possibly be morning," the King moaned.

"Unfortunately, it is. As for why it's dark out, I have no explanation. And besides, I could just throw your breakfast away. Or, I might…"

"Alright, _Mer_lin! Shut up!"

Merlin grinned, even as a pillow struck him in the face. He still felt nervous, but the banter helped relieve some of it.

"Lady Diadi is due to arrive today, apparently," the warlock said.

"Great. Another day of dealing with foreign nobles" Arthur groaned.

"It won't be that bad," scolded Gwen. "I doubt anyone could be worse than Vivian."

Arthur shuddered.

"You know, I didn't think you minded her that much, Arthur," Merlin teased. "After all, you did get into a fight with her father about..."

"Shut up!" the King snapped. "That was an enchantment! You said so yourself!"

"Hmm. Well, you have to get ready to receive her. And hope its light by then."

The royals, a few knights, and Merlin waited in the darkness for the noblewoman.

"I wonder if you jinxed us, Merlin," Arthur commented.

"I only said 'hope that it'll be light,'" retorted the servant.

"Still…"

"Shut up you two!" Gwaine laughed.

"Wow, I think that's the first time I've heard Gwaine complain about noise," Merlin chuckled.

Arthur and the other Knights joined in. Gwaine tried to look hurt, but couldn't keep a serious expression. He burst out laughing, even if it was him that they were making fun of.

Merlin soon began to stare off into space, wondering why the sky was still dark though knowing that it was due to magic. He also wanted to go spend time with his cousins. They hadn't seen each other in four years and now he didn't even have the appropriate time to catch up with them.

The warlock sighed, catching the attention of Gwaine.

"Thinking about the darkness?" the Knight whispered.

"Yeah. I'm thinking that it could be caused by some sort of magic, but I don't want to worry Arthur," Merlin said.

"If it _is_ magic, wouldn't it be wiser to tell him?"

Merlin shook his head. "We don't know if it is yet, so why make him worry about something that might not be true?"

"Ah, I see your point."

They stood in silence for a good long time, until lanterns' light could be seen in the distance.  
>Everyone breathed sighs of relief. They had been waiting for <em>far<em> too long.

When finally the lady's carriage stopped in the courtyard, Diadi stepped out and looked over at the waiting Knights, King, and servant. While her face was thin, her nose gave off the appearance that it was a miniature, squashed pig's snout.

The warlock had to stifle a chuckle at that. He had to force himself to look away and think about other things to keep a straight face.

"Lady Diadi," Arthur welcomed the pig-faced lady. "I hope your journey went well?"

"Very well, sire," Diadi responded.

Merlin frowned. Something wasn't right about Lady Diadi. She hadn't even brought up the fact that it was dark out while they had all noticed when they woke up. Perhaps she thought that it was night…

Whatever the case, Merlin knew that he had more pressing matters. Such as the fact that Arthur was now offering his servant's help to a certain pig-aced Lady.

He would have sighed if he could have done so without a reprimand from Arthur. His position as a servant meant that nobles would use his services as a way of getting on each other's good sides. And, quite frankly, it was annoying. Though it did mean he could figure who was planning to kill Arthur and who wasn't.

Merlin wondered as he carried Lady Diadi's _very_ light bag up to her room _why _she hadn't brought more as all nobles seemed to. It was almost as if she was expecting to leave quite soon. She also hadn't brought any servants. Just two Knights.

As he was about to open the door to her chambers, he heard suspicious muttering from inside.

"I need you to plant this," Diadi was saying.

"But, what if I'm caught? I'd be executed!" one of her Knights protested.

"As if I care. You are merely a means to an end, Cador. That's why I asked for your help. You said you'd help me get my revenge!"

"I didn't know you meant to _kill_ King Arthur!"

"What does that matter? After all, you said that Uther's Purge is what caused you to lose your sister!"

"I meant that because of the Purge, she believed that she had to get revenge and pushed me away. It was her own fault that she chose that, and it had nothing to do with Arthur."

"He's a tyrant, just like his father!"

"From what I've heard, he's a fair and just King. He may not allow magic, but that is what he was taught. And besides, I've seen that not all magic users are good, as you seem to believe. Camelot probably has had to deal with the evil ones far more often than the good."

Merlin found himself rolling his eyes. What 'Cador' had said was something he knew all too well. One thing bothered the warlock though; who was Cador's sister? It seemed that he had been right about Diadi. The Lady had been _very_ suspicious. But he had had enough experience in dealing with sorcerers who wanted to kill Arthur that it didn't concern him too much.

At about that time, Merlin realized that it'd likely be wise to knock and wait to be called in, and not stand out here. If he did, his absence would be noticed eventually.

The warlock was a bit disappointed that it meant that he would have to wait to find out what the Lady's plan was. He shook himself and knocked.

"Enter," Diadi called.

Merlin strode in.

"I have your bag, my Lady," he said politely as he dipped his head.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Diadi shove an amulet into a Knight's hands.

'That must be Cador,' he thought.

"Thank you. You both can go now," Diadi dismissed.

Merlin closed the door behind him and looked up at the Knight who seemed lost in thought.

"You look like you have something you have to do, but are reluctant to," the warlock noted, knowing full well that it was the truth.

Cador looked surprised.

"What do you mean?" he asked cautiously.

"You're staring at the ground and shifting uncomfortably. I've seen my master, King Arthur, look like that right before a battle quite often."

"Lady Diadi hired my friend and I to help her with something. Only, she didn't mention what it was."

"And you're nervous about doing it because, since you don't know what it is, it could be something bad."

"How'd you guess?"

Merlin shrugged, "Everyone thinks that I'm an idiot, but servants tend to get a lot of experience with seeing Knights when they feel that way. Servants are almost invisible to any Knight so they don't care if we see them in a moment of weakness. Arthur always gets like that before a battle."

"Is he a good King?"

"Arthur may be a bit rough around the edges, but he cares for his people. So far as to sacrifice his own life to save them. And he calls _me_ self-sacrificing! Though, I guess that is true."

"Is he better or worse than his father?"

"It's not really my place to say, but Arthur is _far_ better than Uther. Uther, despite his harsh rules on some things, wasn't really a tyrant. He just was blinded and went too far."

Cador's eyes lit up in amusement, "You're talking about the Purge, aren't you."

"The Great Purge did get rid of many of the _actually_ evil sorcerers, but more filled their place, wanting to get revenge for lost family members, friend, or simply for the ban in general," Merlin replied.

"I don't see why anyone sees you as an idiot. You seem rather wise to me."

"Well, I'm a servant, for one. And I don't tend to show my wiser side very often. I'm Merlin, by the way.

"Cador."

"Well, I'd better get back to work."

"Yeah. And I should probably do this soon, even if I don't want to."

"I'd just say you should do what's right," Merlin suggested, slightly mischievously.

"Well, seems like we've got yet another problem," Merlin announced upon entering the Court Physician's chambers.

"What is it!" Galahad exclaimed excitedly.

"I would ask the same thing, but I don't believe that you have to be asked twice," Gaius said.

"It's the Lady Diadi."

"The Lady that was arriving today that you had to wait out in _that_ for?" Kay queried, gesturing to the darkness for.

"Yes. Now that I think about it, this might actually be related. Well, anyways, she wants to kill Arthur. I heard her say it when I was going to drop off her bag."

"Could she have been joking?"

"No. She definitely meant it. She was talking to one of her Knights, giving him a job. He was reluctant to do it, though."

"What was the Knight's name?" Galahad asked eagerly.

"Cador."

"Cador?" Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Merlin looked puzzled and a bit worried. "You recognize it don't you?"

Gaius nodded. "What exactly did he say when he was given the job?"

"That he didn't want to kill Arthur. Diadi tried to reason with him, saying that he had told her that he had lost his sister to Uther. Cador then said that he had meant that his sister had turned bitter and pushed him away because of the Purge."

"'Cador' was the name of the only son of Gorlois."

"The Knight who was believed to be Morgana's father until Uther revealed that _he_ was."

"Yes. When the Purge began, Vivienne asked Cador to take her daughter, Morgause, to the High Priestesses of the Old Religion. The story was that Cador had shielded Morgause but both had been killed."

"His own mother told him to run?"

Gaius shook his head.

"He might have been the son of Gorlois, but Vivienne was not his mother. Vivienne was Gorlois's second wife."

"So what happened to his first?" Kay inquired.

"It was an arranged marriage. Neither of them truly loved each other. Seven years after Cador's birth, both of his parents fell in love with others. Gorlois with Vivienne and Ygraine with Uther."

"You mean… Cador might be Arthur's _half-brother_?" Merlin's eyes widened in surprise.

"It would explain why Cador would hesitate to kill him and also the story of his sister," The Physician nodded.

"One thing, though. Ygraine couldn't conceive. Uther had to resort to magic to get an heir and that's what caused the Purge. So how could Cador have been born?"

"There were complications in his birth that stopped Ygraine from being able to conceive another child."

"Does Arthur know?" Merlin questioned.

"I don't believe so," Gaius answered.

All of them fell silent, at a loss for words.

**In the legends, Cador is Arthur's half-brother and I thought that it might be an interesting story to tell here since it's already kind of about family. I needed names for the two Knights that help Diadi and I chose both names from the legends. Also, so far none of the Knights have helped the bad guys then helped Camelot and become Knights, so I thought it'd be fun to write. **

**By the way, this is my longest chapter ever in any story. It is over 2,000 words long. (2,022 words)**

**Reviews?**


	11. Morgana's Desicion

_Knight of the Dawn_

Galaya

**Two chapters in one day. I have really motivated myself.**

Chapter ten: Morgana's Decision

Morgana glanced towards Camelot as she gathered firewood. That was her old home. She wished that she could just go back to the life she'd had, except for the part about Uther being her guardian. The fact that he was really her father still angered her, as well as the fact that he hated magic and she had it.

Was Arthur different though? Maybe. He _had_ been prepared to let a sorcerer heal Uther.

Maybe, instead of working against them, she could try to prove to them that magic could be used for good.

To do that would require her to help them somehow, and none of them would except her help, seeing it as another plot.

If she _did_ help them, perhaps there was a chance that they would forgive her. Maybe _that's_ why the dragon had healed her; to give her a chance at redemption!

As she looked longingly towards Camelot, Morgana noticed something odd. The sky above Camelot was as black, if not blacker than night. Definitely some kind of curse.

Morgana had been given a chance to redeem herself sooner than she thought.

**And there you have it! I know it's short , but this should be the last chapter like it. This is what I've always wanted for season 5, a redeemed Morgana. She was one of my favorite characters back in seasons one and two, since she was good, but has faded from my favorites list.**

**Reviews?**


	12. Plots and Mysteries

_Knight of the Dawn_

Galaya

**I made up neither of the two Knights' names, they are both from the Arthurian Legend. **

Chapter eleven: Plots and Mysteries

Cador stared at the amulet in his hands. Who was Diadi to expect him to kill his half-brother?

The door opened and Cador looked up.

"Dinadan, what are you doing here?" he asked wearily.

"I believe that's the first time I've heard you sound reluctant to do a quest," the other Knight raised an eyebrow. "I usually have to keep you from getting into unnecessary fights."

"There's a first for everything. Diadi has asked me to plant the Amulet."

"It'll destroy Camelot! And didn't you say that Arthur is your half-brother?"

"Yes," Cador sighed. "I don't know what to do! If I don't do it, she'll know and do it herself. If I do, Camelot's destruction will be _my_ fault. Either way, Camelot falls."

"We _could_ just abandon this… but you have another reason for staying in Camelot, don't you?"

"It's been twenty-four years since I was last in Camelot, Dinadan. Twenty-four years since I last saw my half-brother, and he was only a couple days old at the time. I finally have a chance to get to know him. Even if it isn't much of one."

"Does it matter if I tell you that it's a bad idea?"

"Of course it matters," Cador scoffed. "I just might not listen."

"As always," Dinadan chuckled. "Come on, we might be able to find someone to help us get the Amulet somewhere where it won't do any harm."

"Who?"

"That's what we'll have to find out."

Merlin glanced over his shoulder. He was the only one in the corridors and it was beginning to unnerve him.

He opened the door to Arthur and Gwen's shared chambers and checked inside. Arthur was working on reports while Gwen was trying to help him.

"Any ideas why there's no one in the corridors?" Merlin asked.

Both of the royals jumped slightly, not having expected to hear anyone ask a question.

"_Mer_lin!" Arthur snapped. "Is it too much to ask for you to be quiet?"

"I'm just wondering where everyone's gone. The corridors are deserted."

"Probably because it has been dark out all day. They're likely trying to keep near light."

"Yeah…"

"You think you might know what's causing it, don't you Merlin?"

"Me?" the warlock feigned surprise. "No! It's just strange, that's all. I'm just wondering what could be causing it."

"Alright. Well, if you want something to do, you could go muck out the stables," Arthur suggested mischievously.

Merlin scowled.

"When it's as dark as night out there? No thanks."

"You could take a torch."

"And set the stables on fire in the process of cleaning them."

"It'd at least give us all a bit of light."

"If you want the stables on fire, do it yourself."

With that, the servant turned and headed back into the empty halls.

"He has a very strange sense of humor," Arthur commented.

"Probably from dealing with you," Gwen replied.

"My sense of humor is perfectly normal!"

"'It'd at least give us all a bit of light?' Yes, I'd say your jokes are _perfectly_ normal."

The King glared at her half-heartedly before returning to his paperwork.

"He _did_ have a point, you know. About the corridors being empty," the Queen said after a pause.

"I still think that everyone is just trying to stay by anything that emits lights so that they can see."

"Maybe. But it is strange."

"Why are we doing this again? Dinadan grumbled.

"Because we can't exactly get out of it, Dinadan," Cador reminded his friend.

"You should listen to me when I tell you something's a bad idea. I _did_ say that you shouldn't run off and help every single lady that appears to be in need. She said she wanted help with _revenge_! Not help fighting a dragon or something."

Cador looked over at Dinadan and chuckled.

"What? What's so funny?"

"You are always grumbling about something, whether it be rain or a quest."

"And _you_ are always rushing off on some quest. It's almost as if you _want_ to get killed! You live for danger."

"What isn't dangerous. And where's the fun in being safe all the time?"

Dinadan sighed.

"Do you _really _think that placing a fake amulet will distract Diadi while we search for someone to help us hide it?"

"It'll give us more time than just going out and searching would."

"You could just say that you were discretely asking questions that would help you find where to put it. Then there wouldn't be as much of a chance of her finding out that we were hiding it or where."

Cador paused before relenting and agreeing to his friend's plan.

"Alright. But who should we ask first? Who would have enough knowledge of magical artifacts to have any idea of where we should hide it?" he asked.

"I heard some people saying that whenever there's a magical crisis, the King often looks to his servant and the Court Physician, Gaius, for information on what to do. They were saying something about this darkness likely being caused by magic and that the King would likely ask one of those two soon."

"The King's servant? His name's Merlin, correct?"

"Yeah. Did you hear them talking about him? Apparently, most everyone sees him as some kind of idiot."

"I met him when he delivered Diadi's bags to her chambers. He did say that most view him as an idiot, but he seemed rather wise to me," Cador frowned, confused.

"They were saying that Merlin can appear somewhat wise when he wants to," Dinadan shrugged. "But most of the time, he's quite silly and very clumsy."

"Hmm. You know, it may be possible that he already suspects that Diadi is up to something. When I met him he said that I looked as if I had something to do that I was reluctant to. Which I am."

"So, you think it might be worth it to see if he knows anything?"

"Yeah. It'd be better than just blindly asking around."

"Let's do it," Dinadan shrugged."

"And you're the one who doesn't like taking risks," teased Cador.

The other Knight just shrugged again.

**It's not as long as the last chapter in Camelot, but I think that this was a good place to end it. Even if I **_**am**_** only doing filler chapters right now.**

**Dinadan, in the legends, sees fighting as a waste of time and tends to grumble before battles, though is a good warrior.**

**I've actually never read the legends, so I'm simply going after what I read about it on the internet, by the way.**

**Reviews? (I am a bit put out that I only got one review each for the last two chapters. And I would like to thank my sole reviewer for those chapters, are actually my sole reviewer for chapters 8 and 9 as well.)**


	13. Discussions and Contemplations

_Knight of the Dawn_

**I apologize for being gone forever! I was so caught up in my own stories, not to mention that I sort of lost interest in Merlin when the fifth season aired- I haven't watched many of the episodes, but I've heard some unpleasant things like GWAINE DIES! He's the funniest character there is! How can he die! Arthur and Elyan, too. Why do all the good character always have to be killed off? I mean, I understand that on a TV show, actors may want off, but it happens in BOOKS too!**

**Enough of my ranting. I have lost my plan for this story, since I got a new laptop for my birthday (which was over a month ago) since the screen of my old one broke. (It was just the screen, though. I could use it with a monitor.) And, if anyone's interested, I may publish my original story within the next few months. Depends on whether I get around to editing it or not. However, if you are interested, keep an eye out for a book called **_**The Forgotten Legends: Cast into the Unknown**_**. I am very proud of it, and I appear to have made an excellent world to set a thousand other stories in! (And I'm almost not kidding with that exaggeration; I have about five series semi-active and probably about twenty other series I could write, along with probably another hundred ideas that could turn into stories.) I hope that my writing ability has improved since the last time you saw me! I've been trying very hard to become as good as I can, since I do hope to publish something(s).**

**On with **_**Knight of the Dawn**_**!**

Chapter Twelve: Discussions and Contemplations

Kay glared out Merlin's window. Candlelight floated out of various windows throughout the city. This whole situation unsettled the swordsman. He had to wonder how people here would find something so abnormal and unnatural to be just another challenge their king and his knights could overcome. He'd heard many of the townspeople voice ideas almost exact in wording to that.

The sky was blacker than night, as if ink had stained any color there was in it. Clouds, if there were any, were not visible. Perhaps it was just a strange mass of clouds blanketing the city. From what he'd heard during his short stay in Camelot, the unexpected was the expected. Kay smiled. If that were entirely true, he could expect for everyone he'd ever cared about and lost to the vice-like grip of death to return to life.

That could even mean that he could expect the Saxons to drop their weapons and take up quills and lyres and start singing hymns to his graceless cousin. Actually… just to his graceless cousin's clumsiness. He suspected that, at least, the druids already did sing hymns about Merlin. He wasn't certain what was so important about him being 'Emrys' that it would make a spirit such as the Mist Woman to deign to save him.

He turned his gaze back to his brother. Galahad was fast asleep on his mat, sprawled out like a gangly spider. His mouth was wide open, and the scar on the side of his nose from when he fell into a fire stood out in the golden light of the candles lit in Merlin's bedroom. The warlock himself was sitting on his bed, scanning spells that could help him lift whatever curse this was.

Kay smiled. Merlin always helped people. Even when those people had done nothing to deserve his aid. Merlin was just too good of a person to ever let anger or anonymity cloud his judgment of anyone else. Nor to let any sort of power corrupt him.

His smile faded. He could remember when seeing Merlin smile was as rare as a blue moon. When no one seemed to care that their words hurt him. And it was all because he was different, because strange things happened around him. He'd promised himself once that he'd stand at his cousin's side and support him when he fell for as long as Merlin needed him. Actually, even longer than that. Merlin might be older than Kay, but he had too many responsibilities for him to keep up with himself.

An idea struck him suddenly as he pondered his cousin's state in life. He really could use help at the moment. With the pressure of removing this curse, his duties as the prince's manservant could be lightened somewhat. Galahad could, and would, help Gaius. The fifteen year old seemed fascinated by the physician's work, though Kay knew he'd never follow that path. Galahad was a warrior, and nothing else could be said about it.

A plotting grin worked its way onto Kay's face as he turned back to the window. Merlin would find that he wouldn't be able to shake his cousin in the morning. Where Merlin went, Kay was going to stick by his side, like always.

A loud knock shook Kay from his reverie. He and Merlin turned towards the door, listening as Gaius rose and opened the door to the physician's quarters.

"I'm sorry for intruding, Gaius," a male voice said, Merlin recognizing it as belonging to Cador. "I was curious if I could speak to the prince's servant for a moment?"

Merlin quickly got up and, handing his book to Kay for his cousin to hide, descended the few stairs to the main chamber. He grinned at Cador, cocking an eyebrow to ask what the knight wished to talk to him about.

"Could I speak with you somewhere else? It's a delicate matter," the knight queried, glancing at Gaius.

"I have no problem with it," shrugged Merlin. "Follow me."

With that, Merlin led the way out of the physician's chambers. As soon as the knight and warlock had left, Kay came out of Merlin's small room. He glanced meaningfully at Gaius, then back at the door.

"I'll make sure Merlin doesn't get into any trouble. If that knight tries anything, he won't have just a warlock to deal with," Kay stated.

Gaius nodded. "Honestly, that boy is too trusting for his own good sometimes. It'd settled my nerves knowing that he isn't alone."

No more words were said as Kay slipped out the door to follow Merlin and Cador. Careful to maintain enough distance so as not to be noticed while keeping close enough to refrain from losing track of them, Kay tailed the two. They weren't exchanging words at the moment, so he assumed that they would stop somewhere safe before speaking.

After about twenty minutes, they arrived at the top of the east tower. Kay cursed, realizing why Merlin would have chosen this place. There was no way for anyone to listen without being noticed. He paused, pondering his options. There was no way he was going to leave Merlin alone. He supposed he'd be able to hear if Cador attacked, so he contented himself with hiding in the shadows and not listening.

Merlin crossed his arms and turned to the knight, who seemed to be hesitating. "So, what is it you wanted to talk to a servant like me about?"

"Well, you seem to be the only one who's caught onto my situation. And that's what I need help with. Lady Diadi, she's…"

"Let me guess, plotting to kill Arthur for some sort of revenge. I'd be more shocked if you told me that she was an innocent Lady with a pig nose."

Cador was speechless for a moment. "What? You were… expecting that?"

Merlin shrugged. "Not like it isn't an everyday occurrence for someone to try to kill him. I've long since lost count how many time's I've saved his royal prattish hide. Might I also assume she's responsible for the darkness?"

"I have no idea what that is, personally. All I know is that she wants me to plant an amulet, the Amulet of Vin'Nar. It'll somehow bring Camelot down. Dinadan and I have been trying to figure out how to prevent that. I don't want for Ar-Camelot to suffer because she wants revenge."

"Because Arthur's your half-brother. And, before you ask, I found out from Gaius. I have no idea who your friend, Dinadan, is, though."

"Dinadan was my servant. Technically, he's the illegitimate son of a cruel lord, though we never speak of that. He only considers his mother his family, although he has been trying to find his younger sister, Rosewyn, for many years. But that is of no concern. This amulet is."

Cador pulled out the amulet. A deep yellow stone gleamed with a sickly light in its iron set. Merlin immediately flinched upon seeing it. Dark magic rolled off it in waves. He did not want to be near the thing. Unconsciously, he backed up a step.

"I'd say so. Mind putting that away for now?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, of course," Cador replied, stuffing the amulet back into his pocket.

Merlin sagged in relief as soon as the amulet was out of sight. Cador cocked an eyebrow, but Merlin simply waved his hand dismissively.

"Anyways, I need your help in hiding it so that Diadi can't find it. Preferably somewhere where it won't curse the kingdom."

Merlin nodded. "There's wisdom in that idea. I know a few places, but you wouldn't be able to get to two and I don't feel like touching that thing. The second one would be a better place to plant a curse. It might just be wisest to fight Diadi, or try to destroy the amulet."

Cador's hopeful expression fell. So much for their plan.

"Actually, if you have a few days, perhaps I could come up with something," Merlin decided. "I'd rather not have Camelot fall. I quite like it here, despite all the dangers."

"So, you will help us?"

Merlin nodded, and then smiled sheepishly. "I should get back. Gaius will wonder if I've gone and got myself killed if I don't get back soon. Besides, I still have to tend to Arthur in the morning. Well, if you could call it morning."

Cador dipped his head in agreement. "I'll be off then. Would you mind showing me the way out of here, though?"

Kay caught up with Merlin as soon as the knight was out of hearing range. Merlin raised a dark eyebrow in a perfect imitation of his mentor at the sight of his cousin.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I just want to make sure you don't go and get yourself killed. I may not be much in comparison to your magic, but I am something," Kay defended himself.

Merlin grinned. "It's good to have someone other than Gaius who knows about my powers here in Camelot. It's difficult keeping everything a secret from all but one person. You and Galahad I know I can trust. You're my cousins, after all. It's good to know someone has my back, even if I'm not exactly used to it."

"Well, you'd better get used to it. You're not sneaking off without me now. And I'll just follow you if you don't want me to come."

The warlock faked a resigned sigh. "Oh, what shall I do when I'm- according to Arthur- going to have a drink at the tavern? I'll never get away again!"

"You in the tavern? How'd Arthur fall for that one? I know that you won't come within a mile of alcohol because of your magic."

"Unless someone- not happening to go by the names of Arthur and Gwaine- force me too. Don't worry, I've only had small amounts the few times they've dragged me with them. Nowhere near enough to get me truly drunk."

"Probably a good thing. Though, it might be hilarious to see what you'd conjure up with your magic if you were drunk. Probably butterflies with rabbit ears instead of wings."

Both cousins snorted at the image. It was very much like something that Merlin would conceivably do. He did enjoy a good laugh.

"I could do it anyways," grinned the warlock, before he sobered and looked down at the ground. "Not that I will, here in Camelot. The kingdom that condemns itself to constant attacks because it bans magic for no reason other than grief and hatred that slowly build up with each attack."

"Someday you'll be free, Merlin. I am willing to bet that Arthur will simply laugh the day he discovers your magic. It'll probably be through you conjuring rabbit-ear winged butterflies!"

**If anyone's curious, the three places Merlin was thinking of are the Lake of Avalon, the dragon's prison, or with Kilgharrah. Also, should I continue this story just as the story of how they battle Diadi, or how Kay, Galahad, Cador, and Dinadan are accepted as knights and all of their adventures with Merlin?**

**Also, I'm really looking forward to writing more with Kay and Merlin. Looks like Merlin has someone else to sneak around Camelot following vengeful sorcerers with. Besides, he really needs someone with a level head to help him. That's the reason I'm still angry they killed off Lancelot. **

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! I seriously am super excited every time I see a single review! So, again, PLEASE REVIEW! Just to make me happy. Who knows, perhaps it'll inspire me to write and post quicker (with the possibility of longer chapters when it's not midnight and I'm about ready to lay my head down and fall asleep with my hands on the keyboard).**


End file.
